


They Are Too Tight

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James really don't like the new team shirts for the 15/16 season... Or maybe he does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



Isco was putting on the new kit, looking in the mirror.

"Can you see my nipples through this shirt?" He asked his boyfriends as he turned around, worried about the see-through ness of the shirt. 

"No, but don't worry. I'm sure they're still there." Toni laughed and smiled. 

James was just sitting there, trying not to ogle too much at his boyfriends, because those new kits were not only see through, they were skin tight as well and it made his pants feel a little too tight for comfort. 

"What's with the pout, Jamie?" Isco smiled and ruffled his hair. 

"Those shirts are too tight!! I'll never be able to concentrate on the pitch when you look like that!!" He pouted even more as both Isco and Tony laughed and kissed his cheeks. 

"You are too cute for your own good, James... But I do agree... Maybe it was a good thing, Iker moved to Porto anyways... Or he would have let too many goals in while looking at Sese." Toni laughed.

"Yeah... All the couples are gonna have trouble concentrating with these tight shirts." Isco laughed as he thought of Luka & Marcelo, Cristiano & Fabio.

"Can you even imagine Cris' face if Fabio distracted him while trying to score a goal?" James cracked a smile at the thought. 

"Or Sese shouting at Marcelo because he missed a ball while staring at Luka?" Isco laughed even more.

"Hey! We have been waiting on the field for half an hour on you three!! What's so funny?" Sergio was standing in the door way with his stern captain look on. 

"Sorry Sese!! We were just thinking about Cris' face when he sees Fabio in this shirt." Toni said, surprisingly calm.

"Oh. My. God. He is gonna flip!!" Sergio realised before bursting out laughing.  
Then soon the entire team was joining their laugher. 

When Cris came in as the last person and actually saw Fabio in a tight, white shirt, his reaction was much funnier than expected and everyone was crying with laughter. 

"Maybe we should go home so I can get out of this shirt?" Toni whispered to James and Isco who simply nodded and followed their boyfriend out into their car.

When they arrived home, Toni and Isco had their boyfriend pinned to a madras in less than two minutes.

"Oh yes these shirts are definitely too tight!"


End file.
